Embodiments of the present invention relate to caching, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for providing caching service in network infrastructure.
The development of network technology has provided variety of conveniences for people's work and life, and more and more applications involve data access via a network. The response speed in data access via a network becomes a critical factor that affects user experience. How to provide faster and more stable data transmission service via network infrastructure is always a research focus of network technology.
Caching technology has been used to improve the speed in accessing a network. However, with respect to a specific network application, current technical solutions have to separately develop, or specially develop or deploy dedicated hardware and software products so as to cache data that was previously obtained via a network. Such development and deployment jobs have poor reusability and will impose a heavy burden on manpower and material resources.